


Exiting Eden

by LexKnight (AlexiaNite)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mages, Magic, Other, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/LexKnight
Summary: Three years ago Melody was almost kidnapped by poachers and had the sheer dumb luck of jumping into the backseat of Xan Redfield's car. The vampire saved Melody's life that day and ever since then the shifter has done everything she can to pay them back. When a young shifter goes missing, Melody and Xan quickly realize there is more to his disappearance than what they were told. When bodies start piling up, it's a race against the clock to find the missing shifter and stop an impending war.





	Exiting Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been in the works for the better part of a year. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story in its various forms prior to me posting this first chapter.

"Eden was an inside job."

Melody paused in the doorway, grocery bags swaying from her sudden stop. Of all the things her companion could have shouted as she entered their hotel room, that was definitely not one she had been expecting. She shook her head and continued into the room.

She was still unpacking groceries when a tall, ethereal vampire joined her. "Didn't you hear me? I said Eden was an inside job." They seemed annoyed that Melody hadn't responded to their revelation.

"I heard. Just didn't care to respond. Are you going to help put these away? I had to lug them all the way from the car." She told the vampire flippantly, as she threw a few cans in the cupboard.

"You don't care about the greatest scandal in decades?" They asked, sounding perturbed. "I can't believe you, Melody. I know this is mage politics, but you should still care. This could upset the balance of power between the clans."

"Yeah and that power shift could lead to war. I get it, Xan. I just think we have enough on our plates without getting drawn into something of that scale. And you know shifters have very little sway amongst the various clans. Basically, no one gives a shit what I think. Can we please just focus on finding out more information about this kid you are trying to find?" 

The vampire looked like they were going to argue for a moment, but thought better of it. Melody was grateful. Xan's family was ass deep into some major global politics, so sometimes they got pulled into it as well. Whereas Mel was a shifter, who was almost at the bottom of the food chain. They were often guards or foot soldiers, sometimes even pets. Most of the other races didn't think too highly of shifters in general.

"I called around to some of the local vampires. Apparently, the kid is a tiger. He was working as an entertainer at a club which has some pretty shady connections. He hasn't shown up to work in about a month. His friend got my number somehow. I talked to her earlier. Sweet kid, but naive. I think she's some kind of fae. Didn't ask for too many details on her. She is going to let us into his apartment tomorrow so we can look around." Xan snagged an apple out of the bag Melody was working on putting away.

"You could help, you know," she grumbled under her breath.

"I paid, so you get to put them away. That's the deal." The vampire quipped back.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." Melody just shook her head. "So what do you think happened to him? Drugs or poachers?" In a way, she kind of hoped it was drugs. She hated dealing with poachers. Nothing made her skin crawl more than dealing with those lowlifes.

"Something as rare as a tiger? I'm guessing poachers. Kid probably thought he was safe at the club, but they are probably the ones that sold him out." The vampire tried to keep the anger out of their voice but failed. "I know you don't want it to be poachers, but we have to be realistic.”

The shifter sighed, heavily. "I know. And you're probably right. If it is poachers, he's probably halfway across the world in some breeding center." A month was a long time to be missing. Maybe if his friend had called sooner...

"I have a meeting set up with a few of the vampires that like to frequent that club. Hopefully, they can give us a lead. I want you to talk to the other shifters that work there." Xan put up a hand to stop the protest they already saw building. "I know. You don't play nice with other shifters. He's only 19 and we are already starting at a disadvantage since so much time has passed. So go talk to them, do whatever you have to do. Not everyone is lucky enough to jump into a friendly vampire's car."

Melody nodded. She hadn't really been going to make much of a protest. It wasn't that she disliked other shifters; she disliked everyone equally. She'd spent 10 years living in her other form, hiding from poachers. Three years ago a couple of assholes had managed to corner her and hit her with a tranquilizer, but she'd gotten away from them. By sheer luck, she jumped into Xan's back seat. The vampire had saved her life that day.

Her main problem was that other shifters seemed perfectly content to live as second class citizens. The lucky ones were born into families that served the major clans. They were protected and well taken care of. The unlucky ones ended up like the kid they were looking for, missing. Breeding centers were supposed to be outlawed, but they were still very much in the business of creating strong shifters for the elite and wealthy.

Not every person born with shifter blood had the ability to change their form. They usually had a few of the perks, heightened senses, maybe a bit more strength. But true shifters were much rarer. So some asshole eons ago decided to try selective breeding. The children of two shifters had a much higher chance of being a shifter themselves than those born of a couple who just had the blood. So breeding centers were born.

The men who cornered her all those years ago had every intention of selling her to a center. They were hard to find and even harder to shut down. All the major clans recruited from them. It was all very hush, hush. There were rumors that shifters caught breaking the law were silently shipped off to them in the middle of the night.

The older clans had entire shifter families that had been working for them for generations. Even with that sometimes a child would show up. Some poor child they had 'rescued' and brought to live with the shifter families. Everyone knew the blood money that was paid, but no one did anything about it. Until Xan.

They had co-founded a charity that supported the shifter community. They took in strays and helped find them safe places to work, good people to protect them. Melody had only met the other founder of the charity once. She funneled money in from a mercenary group she ran and had one of the few independent shifter groups, the Wild Heart Company. She and Xan left the day to day operations to a lovely man named Gerald, while they tended to get to their hands dirty in very ‘unofficial and off the books’ types of ways.

"Can I have the file you started, Xan? I'll read over it tonight." She kicked the fridge closed, finally done unloading groceries.

"It's over on the desk." They paused before adding, "After the club, we will meet up with his friend at his apartment. She crashes there sometimes and paid his rent through the end of the month so he wouldn't get evicted."

"Sounds like a plan. Let’s see if we can bring him home safe." Melody tried to sound positive, but her gut feeling was that this case was not going to end well.

***

Ian Kelley was 19, lived on his own, and has no known partner(s). He'd last been seen by the staff at the club he worked at, the Midnight Hour. The owner really needed to work on his originality, Mel thought as she read over the file for the third time. The club catered mostly to vampires, but mages were also pretty common there. Ian had been a bartender and performed a few live shows a week. For some reason, people pay good money to see shifters in action. He made a decent amount just by showing up and shifting forms. People were fucking weird.

Melody tossed the file in the backseat, sighing. "Something on your mind, pup?" The vampire smiled, flashing some fang at her.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a child." She glared at Xan, tempted to flip them off.

"Yeah, yeah. That's right. You prefer Dog." The vampire chuckled when the shifter did flip them the bird. "It's not my fault you didn't talk for like the first two weeks after I found you in my back seat. I had to call you something."

"I can think of a few things I'd like to call you," Melody sassed back, "but I won't stoop to your level and start name-calling."

"I see you've grown so much as a person. Anyway, we're almost to this club. I looked it up. This place is straight-up vampire cliche. I'm guessing the owner is some vampire groupie who wants to brush elbows with the living dead." Xan rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you can get them to open a vein for you." The shifter laughed at the thought. Most vampires stuck with synthetic blood these days. Much easier and cheaper than trying to keep a living snack around. And it came in delicious flavors, or so Xan had told her.

"Ugh, like I would want to eat anyone in that bar. I have standards and feeding on a person is so messy." A dainty vampire. Mel laughed to herself at the thought. She knew Xan had fed from people before, but it was not something they preferred.

The club looked like the cover of some macabre romance trash novel. It was trying way too hard to be classy but still appeal to their vampire clientele. Mel wrinkled her nose at the strong incense that was burning by the front door. Underneath it was a smell of old earth. No way she was going to pick up anyone's scent in this place. It was probably supposed to add ambiance to the dark, smoky interior, but all it did was make her eyes and nose burn.

Since it was still early in the evening, the place was almost empty. A few employees moved around the club, still setting up for the evening. A handsome man in a dark suit stopped them as they came in. "Welcome to the Midnight Hour. We have a private show booked in the back tonight, but the main stage will still be open for your viewing pleasure."

Xan cut the man off before he could finish telling them all the wonderful sights they could expect to see. "I'm here to see Marcus."

"Ah. You must be, Xan. It's a pleasure to have you in my humble club." Marcus offered them his hand as he laid on the charm extra thick. "I've never met anyone of the Redfield clan in the flesh before."

The vampire shook his hand. Melody didn't miss the way they subtly wiped their hand on their pants, as if trying to get rid of the touch of his skin. "And I've never met a ghoul that ran a night club."

Mel tried to hid her shock. She'd never seen a real ghoul, just read about them. That explained the smell of earth. Up close, she could smell the death on him. It was different than a vampire. Vampire's smelled more like old books, but ghouls were essentially true dead bodies animated by magic. Even a powerful mage couldn't completely hide the nature of the creature they’d brought to life.

Marcus laughed heartily. "I mostly run the day to day operations for my master. He's happier tending to his other projects."

"So he needed someone to run the place, so he popped over to the nearest funeral home to find a fresh one?" The shifter meant it was a joke, but the death glare she received from Xan made Mel rethink her words.

"Contrary to popular belief, most necromancers aren't necrophiliacs or grave robbers. We made a deal when I was alive that when I died, he would bring me back. In exchange, I would keep running the club for him." Obviously, the man was used to people making assumptions about him. The explanation sounded like something he had to repeat often.

"Sorry." Mel rubbed the back of her neck, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean to imply he was a bad guy or anything."

"It's alright. I suppose it's a bit of a sore subject for me. We've had some people take issue with me working here." The ghoul let her off easy and she knew it. Mel made a note to keep her insensitive jokes to herself from now on. "Now, I think you had said you wanted to talk to a few of our regulars, Xan. I asked a few of them that saw Ian's last show to stop in early."

Xan nodded. "Yes, I was hoping maybe they saw something without realizing it. Sometimes the smallest thing can help in a missing person case."

"Of course. We'll do anything we can to help. We all want Ian to come home safely. And I believe your associate was going to speak to a few of the employees?" When the vampire nodded again, he waved over a huge, lumbering beast of a man. "This is Grog. He can show your shifter around. And I will take you to meet the customers."

Your shifter. Melody now only felt a little bad about her joke. She got tired of people assuming she belonged to Xan. She brushed it off and took in the giant that Marcus had called over. "Hi."

The man just looked down at her and grunted. He motioned for her to follow him as he moved deeper into the club. Mel had never met anyone who made her look like a stellar conversationalist. She followed behind him, taking in the decor and the few people that were there. He led her to a staff area. There were several shifters and others, enjoying coffee and chatting before they came on duty.

Grog stopped in the break room, gestured to Mel, then to the other employees. With that, he departed. "Bye," she called after him. She was glad he'd been sooo much help.

"Don't bother with Grog. He was hexed years ago. Can't talk. I'm Pixie by the way. Are you new? Taking over Ian's spot?" The young woman, Pixie, spoke in a very fast, childlike way. Her pink curls bobbed as she talked excitedly. Someone needed to lay off the caffeine and sugar.

"No, I'm here with a friend of mine. We're looking into Ian's disappearance. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions." Mel pulled out a small notepad, but Pixie was already off, talking a million miles a minute.

"Oh, that's so wonderful of you. I hate to think something bad happened to him. He was so sweet. Such a charmer, but too poor for me. I only date rich guys. Mom says it's because my granddad was a leprechaun. What was your name?" The bubbly fae barely took a breath before she launched into another ramble. "Didn't Marcus say Xan Redfield was coming in today? Ooo. I would just love to meet them."

Melody looked at her a moment, trying to figure out if she actually had time to respond. "Yes, Xan is here and I'm Melody." The shifter looked around at the other employee’s hoping someone would save her from the rapid talking fae. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Ask me anything. I’m an open book.” Pixie gave her a huge grin. They were talking about a missing kid and she was grinning like an idiot. Gods, Xan owed her for this one. 

“Right.” Mel looked down at the few notes she has scribbled into her notebook. “Were you here the night Ian disappeared?”

“Well, no. I was out with one of my boyfriends that night.”

“Okay. Did you notice anything strange in the weeks before his disappearance?”

“Well, he started hanging around with his old dude who’s a regular. I think like he had a thing for him.” The fae shrugged a bit. “I didn’t pay much attention to him. So, what’s Xan like? I hear they are like this really cool person who’s like super kind.”

Melody looked up from her notes to stare at Pixie. Was she serious? “Maybe you can talk to Xan yourself when we’re done.” She would throw the vampire under a fae bus named Pixie if it meant she got a usable lead and got the woman to focus. “Do you know this old dude’s name or what he looked like?”

“Wow! You think they’d really make time for me. Cause that would be like amazing. Oh, my gods. Let me think.” She frowned, a pink curl falling across her face as she tried to remember. “He was…tall. And like age is hard to tell when like half our clientele are vampires, but he looked like he was in his fifties.”

At least it was a start, the shifter thought to herself. “Okay, how about any distinguishing features? Could you tell his race?” Trying to extract information from the fae was like performing surgery with a dull spoon, possible with enough force, but not recommended.

“Right. Features. Um… dark hair I think and tallish? Oh, wait…I said that already.” Mel wondered how much trouble she’d get in if she snapped and smacked Pixie. She clutched her pen in her hand, forcing herself to smile at the woman as she tried to work through the details of Ian’s mystery man. “I don’t think he was a vampire. Never ordered any synthetic blood that I can remember.”

“Great. You’ve been a huge help.” She’d been a help if the goal has been to irritate a certain shifter. “I really appreciate it. I’m just going to go talk to some of your other co-workers. Let me know if you remember anything else. K? Thanks.”

Mel thought she has successfully disengaged from the bubbly fae, but Pixie had other ideas. “Cool! Does this mean you’ll introduce me to Xan? So you seem like really close to them. Can you give me the scoop on what they are?”

The shifter stared at her blankly. What Xan was? Her confusion had to have shown on her face. “Xan is a vampire?” She responded, unsure how to answer her question.

This made Pixie burst out laughing, which dissolved into giggles. “I know that silly. I mean is Xan like a boy or a girl?”

Oh, of course. Mel’s favorite question ever aka the fastest way to piss the shifter off. “Xan is Xan and that’s all you need to know.” Why was everyone in the freaking world obsessed with Xan and the Redfield clan? And why did everyone think she would just spill information about her friend. She stared the fae down, wishing the pink-haired moron would get the hint that she should shut up.

She didn’t. “Oh well. You didn’t have to be so rude about it if you don’t know.”

Mel clenched her fist, trying hard to control herself. “And you don’t think it’s rude to ask about a stranger’s gender when it’s clear that they are neither?”

Pixie didn’t get a chance to respond because one of the other employees quickly headed their way. “Hey, Pixie. Rox needs you to take her time slot, but she’s supposed to go on next. There are a few drinks in it for you.” The man who joined them was taller than Mel by a few inches, which meant he was pretty short. 

The fae was easily distracted by his offer. “Oh my gosh, Ross, that would be amazing. I don’t mind covering for her. I’ll go get ready now. Bye, Xan’s friend.” She called as she headed for the door.

“I have a name.” The shifter mumbled under her breath, grateful to be free of the pink terror known as Pixie. 

“It’s Melody, right? If I overheard correctly.” The man offered her his hand. “I’m Ross, one of the shift leaders here.” She took his offered hand. His scent didn’t quite give away what he was. He smelled faintly of shifter, but just barely so. 

"Nice to meet you, Ross. I'm looking into Ian's disappearance. Did you work with him often?" Finally, someone with half a brain. Mel felt almost giddy that she might actually get a lead out of him.

"I did. He was pretty much always on the opening shift, though he would occasionally pick up other shifts. He was a hard worker. I was really torn up to hear he went missing." He sighed, looking down. "I thought this place was safe for people like us."

Melody perked up at his comment. "People like you? Shifters?"

Ross nodded. "I carry the blood, so I know I'm not at as much risk as full shifters are, but it can still be scary." That explained the weak scent she was picking up from him. "Marcus actually cares about his employees has always been good to us. I'm sure he's upset that Ian went missing on his watch."

She made a note to have Xan grill Marcus about the missing shifter. He could know more than he was letting on. "Pixie mentioned Ian had been hanging around one of your regulars. Fifties, tall, dark hair, probably not a vampire?"

"Gordon. Don't know his last name. He likes to think of himself as a mage, but really he's mostly a poser. He seemed harmless, but I did warn Ian off of him when he started getting close to him. He's one of those guys that always seems to have money, but doesn't work." He almost swore when he saw one of the other employees spill coffee everywhere. "I"m sorry. I need to make sure that gets cleaned up. Feel free to talk to anyone here. They all pretty much worked with Ian, but none of us were really close with him." Melody watched him go, looking down at her notes. It wasn't much to go on, but it was a start. Hopefully, she could get some more information on this Gordon.

***

Xan looked annoyed when they met back up. "Those vampires were useless." They muttered to Melody. "None of them could even remember the last time they had seen the shifter. One of them had the nerve to tell me 'they all look the same' so he wasn't sure if it was Ian or one of the other employees he'd seen last."

Melody wasn't surprised. Xan was one of the few vampires that considered shifters to actually be people. "Well, the staff was more helpful. I got a first name and a general description of him. Maybe Marcus can give us more?" She offered her small notebook to Xan, letting the vampire read over her notes.

"It's more of a lead than I got. Stay here. I'll ask him." She watched the vampire weave their way across the room. It was still early, but they had a decent crowd growing. The first entertainer of the night was some sort of mage. Most of the people gathered there seemed disinterested in the show, but Mel always loved watching magic being woven. The woman was young, and still a bit inexperienced guessing by the way she fumbled through some of the signs she was weaving, but it enthralled the shifter.

"Gordon White," Xan said when they came back. "Had an address for him and everything. We can swing by his place after we meet up with Ian's friend." Melody was glad to be leaving behind the dark club and its strong incenses.

"Should he really be giving out the personal information of a customer like that? Seems like bad business. Didn't you say this place was kind of shady?" She hadn't picked up on anything too nefarious going on there, but that would be hard to pick up on so quickly. Xan didn't say anything as they walked, just glanced back at the club. They gestured for Melody to get into the car. Obviously, this was something they shouldn't be talking about here. Melody didn't press for more information until they had pulled out of the parking lot. "That bad, huh?"

"The club has ties to Nox. He gave up the information because he'd rather I'd look into it versus the police." What the fuck had they gotten themselves into? Mel let that information process for a moment. Nox was a group that ran most of the criminal underground. Anyone looking into them tended to end up dead. If Ian had run into trouble with them, then not even Xan would be able to help him.

"Fuck," was all Mel had to say in response. They were both content to drive in silence after that, both lost in their own thoughts. They'd had some pretty rough cases before, but this was some serious shit.

"What's the name of the missing kid's friend again? You think she's fae, right?" Melody asked as they pulled up to the rundown apartments that Ian had been living in. She looked around at the trash that was thrown next to the dumpsters, rather than in it. The grass was overgrown and hadn't been cut for a long time. The whole complex looked like it had been forgotten by the management long ago. "What a shithole."

"With a name like Sweet Pea, I'd be shocked if she wasn't fae." Xan put her hand on Melody's shoulder before the shifter could get out. "Let me do the talking. She seemed really freaked out when she spoke. I think she knows more than she told me on the phone." Mel nodded in understanding. She would let the vampire take point on this. They were better at talking to people anyway.

Melody trailed after Xan, stepping over a bit of broken concrete. Ian lived in the back of the complex, almost hidden away. When the vampire started up the stairs to his door, Mel grabbed their arm, stopping them from going further. "What's wrong?"

"I smell death." The shifter wrinkled her nose. Something was decaying in the apartment and she was amazed no one had complained about the smell yet. Maybe no other shifters lived in the area, but she found that hard to believe. Xan's face hardened as they quickly climbed the stairs. The door was closed but unlocked as Xan soon discovered. The vampire opened the door using the hem of their shirt, careful not to leave fingerprints. Mel followed them up the stairs, dreading what they were going to find. It wouldn't be the first time they'd found a body, but every time she wished it would be the last. A sickly sweet scent overwhelmed her when the vampire opened the door, making her gag a bit, and underneath it was the sharp smell of decay.

The first thing they saw as they entered the small apartment was the body of who Mel assumed was Sweet Pea. "Well, fuck. Didn't talk to her like yesterday? Gods, why does she smell so badly."

"She smells like compost and sweet nectar," Xan commented as they knelt down next to the couch her body was on. "Every type of fae smells a bit different when they die." Mel knew covering her nose and mouth would do little to help. Some days she hated being a shifter. She just tried to breathe through her mouth as she adjusted to the smell. She could gag later. Now, she needed to help Xan look for clues before they called the police. Sweet Pea was small and waif-like. At first, Mel thought her blue-tinged skin was due to her death but quickly realized that was just her natural skin color. Her dark blue hair fell around her face, almost making it look like she was sleeping, but the darkened skin around her throat told another tale. She had been violently strangled to death.

"Stay here. I'm going to grab gloves from the car. Don't touch anything," Xan instructed before heading back out the door. They would be long gone by the time the police showed up and it would be best if they didn't tie someone from the Redfield clan to this, even if they were just a witness. The vampire came back in carrying a small kit and thrust a pair of gloves into her hands. "Try not to mess up the evidence too much, but if you see anything that will help us find Ian, grab it."

Melody pulled the gloves on. "Scrap under her nails, please. I'm going to check out Ian's room. See what scents I can pick up." It might be hard with how strongly Sweet Pea's body smelled, but she was hopeful. His bedroom was barely large enough to fit a twin size bed and dresser. Sweet Pea had been in there recently. Her sweet scent was on the sheets, but underneath that, was shifter. She checked under the bed, carefully went through the dresser and found nothing. She did take some of his clothes in case they needed something with his scent on it later. Next, she turned to the closest. It was as small and cramped as the rest of the apartment. It was mostly full of junk, but a small shoebox at the top of the closet caught her eye. She pulled it down, quickly going through it. It contained dozen of letters. Could be promising. She tucked the box under her arm and headed back out to the living room.

Xan was going through what was probably the dead girl's phone. "Anything?"

"Found some letters. You?"

"Nothing more than we already knew. Wrote down a few numbers that might be useful. Go check out the bathroom and kitchen, will you? It's going to take me a minute to get through all of her messages. She liked to text...a lot." The vampire seemed to be deep into some conversation they'd found, so Mel just set the shoe box and pilfered clothes by the front door. 

The kitchen turned up nothing, not even food. The cupboards were more or less bare. The only thing in the fridge was condiments and rotten leftovers. The bathroom only had one small cabinet in it. She wasn't expecting much when she opened it but was pleasantly surprised as she looked through the medicine stored there. Prescriptions. Lots of them and none of them were for Ian or Sweet Pea. She pulled her phone out, snapping a few pictures of the names and the medications. She didn't know what most of them were, but one stuck out. Painkillers and a strong one at that. Maybe this would end up being a drug thing after all.

Xan seemed like she was done with the phone when Melody rejoined her. The vampire was carefully going through Sweet Pea's pockets. "Did you see any clothes of hers in the bedroom?"

"No, but she was definitely sleeping in there. Her scent is all over the place. Why?" She crossed the small room, crouching down next to Xan. She wanted a closer look a the marks on Sweet Pea's throat.

"There's nothing of hers in the living room, but she'd said she was staying here. I'm guessing whoever killed her took whatever bag had her belongings in it. I didn't find much out here except a note someone had scribbled down. I put it with the shoe box. I think we've gotten what we can from here. Let's call this in and get the fuck out of here." The two of them made sure they hadn't disturbed things too much before heading out. Xan kept a burner phone on them for just such occasions. They would toss it when they were far enough away. Xan could easily use their family name to get out of any situation with the police, but it was just easier to not let them know they were involved at all.

Mel packed up the things they'd taken in the trunk of the car, tossing her gloves in as well. This was an absolute shit show. Missing tiger, dead fae, and the possibility that Nox was involved. Nothing was adding up and she was worried that this may be a bit too much for them to handle. However, she knew Xan wouldn't back down until they had answers about what had happened to Ian Kelly. She just hoped it wouldn’t bite them in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)


End file.
